Mobile communication devices can allow individuals to access data and services while providing the convenience of being easily portable to different locations. Certain types of mobile communication devices are cellular-capable, such as cellular (smart) phones or handheld tablets. These devices allow data transfers over the cellular telephone network, and thereby provide data access across the substantial coverage areas for the cellular telephone network.
Cellular service providers offer a variety of cellular phone plans to their customers. The terms of these plans vary and can include, for example, limitations on the amount of cellular data usage and cost per amount of data usage.